little black box
by sankouu
Summary: just a little fluffy thing i whipped up as i was working on other things


you have been planing this out for a little over four weeks now, it will be you and your matesprit's one sweep anniversary tomorrow and you hope everything goes right, you ordered your gift for him eight days ago and it just got to your hive, you run outside in your sweat pants to retrieve the package from your mailbox, and running back inside, sitting down on your couch and excitedly opining the packaging, taking out the black velvet box that held the gift you hoped your matesprit would love, you opine the box checking to make sure there where no scratches or chips, thankfully there wasn't, and it look exactly like you hoped it would.

you glance at the clock that hung on your wall above the entrance to your consumptionblock, though you much rather call it a kitchen, it was about the time you should go to bed, otherwise you would be to tiered to do anything tomorrow, so you close the little black box and go upstairs, walking into your respiteblock, again you would rather call it a bedroom, carefully placing the box on the night stand that sits next to your human style bed, after you close your door and turn off the lights you slip into bed, and despite your excitement for tomorrow, you fall fast asleep.

you wake up to the obnoxious beeping of your alarm clock ringing through your ears, you lazily turn and hit the snooze button on the top of the clock, you're about to go back to sleep when you realize what day it is, you jump up and look at your clock, 4 pm!? you where supposed to be up at 2! ugh, you make a mental note to yourself to buy a new damn alarm clock, you quickly get out of bed, moving to your closet, grabbing out the usual things you wear, a white t shirt, a pair of loos jeans, black combat boots, and your leather jacket, throwing them on, you run to your bath room, looking at yourself in your mirror, running a hand through your messy hair and biting your lip, you decide to hell with the gel for today, your matesprit likes your hair down anyway, you run back into your room and grab the box, then put it in your jacket pocket, you run down stairs and out the door.

when you finally get to your matesprit's hive you just thump your head on the door twice, to worn out to pull your arms up.

"Kaaaaaan, im here, Kanny common!" you thump your head on the door again as you call for him,

"hes not there dude" you turn around at the sound of an all to familiar voice,

"hes hangin' out with Porrim, Meulin, and Kurloz" Latula said, with Mituna around her hip.

"well fuck, ya know where they're at?" you ask, running a hand through your hair again,

"i think Porrim said that they're at the park, why do ya wanna find the fluff ball so badly anyway?" she asked, pushing up her red glasses,

"its our sweep anniversary, i was supposed to take him out for dinner then a walk on the beach but i over slept, cuz my fuckin' alarm didn't go off till four" you sigh,

"aw man that blows, did you get the guy anything?" she asks,

"oh yeah! check it out" you say and pull the box out of your pocket, opining the box and presenting it to her,

"dude thats rad! how much did this baby cost you?!" she asks, snatching the box from your hands

"hey, be careful with it would ya?! it was about 5,000 boonbucks" you say, and scratch the back of your neck

"holly shit man!" she practically yelled,

"hey Tula, i gotta run, its getting later and later by the second, and i dont wanna piss Kan off more then he already probably is" you say

"yeah man, here" she says and closes the box, handing it back to you

"thanks, see ya" you say as you wave at her, she waves back and heads off with Mituna still wrapped around her, and you run off to the park

once you get to the park you slow down your pace a bit, looking around for Kankri, after a minute or two of looking you finally see the oversized bright red sweater and four familiar bodies, once you get closer you can now see that Kankri is sitting in Porrim's lap, listing quietly to a story she is telling, Meulin and Kurloz sit closely by next to each other listing as well,

"Kankri!" you call for him, interrupting Porrim's story, as you jog towards them, he sits up and looks around,

"Cronus!" he yells back once he sees you, jumping out of Porrim's lap excitedly, running to you, you pick him up and spin him, making him giggle like a little kid, you set him down and hug him tightly, he lays his head on your chest

"where were you? i was waiting at my hive for hours! you had me worried sick, im lucky Porrim came before i had a heart attack!" he said squeezing you a bit, then letting go

"im sorry babe, my alarm didn't go off till four, and- why do ya have cat stickers on yer face?" you ask, as you rub his arms up and down out of habit,

"oh, Meulin had a packet of kitty stickers, and we ended up putting them on each others faces, i actually forgot they were still on me" he smiled and laughed sheepishly,

"how cute" you say and kiss his forehead, he takes your hand and leads you over to the others, you sit down next to Porrim, and Kankri sits on your lap, kissing your jaw line happily,

"uh, hey Kan, i got ya somethin'" you say, and run a hand through his soft fluffy hair, as he peals the cat stickers of his face,

"you did?" he asks, turning around in your lap to face you, and he smiles at you, and all of a sudden you are punched right in the face with a fist made of nervousness, what if he hates it? what if he breaks up with you? shit, shit, shhhhit,

"u-uh yeah, i um did, just ah l-lemme get it" you say and reach into your pocket with a shaky hand, taking out the velvet box slightly, trying to hide it a bit as you opine it, once you successfully opine the box, you take it out the rest of the way and hold it out to him, his eyes widen at your gift, a necklace with a single pearl hanging from a gold chain, with a beautiful bright red ruby dangling on top of it.

"i, uh, hope you like it" you say in a quiet, almost whispered, tone of voice,

"oh my gosh Cronus, i…" he pauses, dread crashing over you like a wave,

"oh no, ya dont like it do ya, ugh i knew ya wouldn't like it, ya know, i told myself ya wouldn't like-" he interrupts you

"Cronus, i-i love it" he says taking it out of your hand, and carefully taking it out of the box, wrapping it around his neck and clasping the gold lobster clasp, fixing it a bit, then looking up at you and smiling.

"oh thank god, i though ya hated it, and ya were gonna break up with me, and swear my heart stopped for half a second there" you laugh to yourself "and i mean, i thought about what to get ya for a long while, and when i saw this i thought it was perfect, cuz i remember ya sayin' that whenever ya see shells or stuff from the ocean ya think of me, and then the ruby made me think of ya cuz ya wear that sweater all the time, and-" he cuts you off again

"shut up, you dork" he laughs, and wraps his arms around your neck, pulling you into a loving kiss, running his hands through your messy hair, you wrap your arms around his waist and pull him closer, letting out a content sigh and smiling into the kiss, honestly, it would be perfectly fine if you could sit here and kiss your beautiful matesprit for the rest of eternity, but sadly you both have to pull away for air,

"i got- er made you something, Porrim helped me though" Kankri said when you broke the kiss, he turned to look at Porrim, who reached beside her and grabbed a white stuffed crab, with a purple patch on the top, where you're guessing, the fabric ran short a few inches, he takes it from her and hands it to you,

"aw Kan, its adorable" you say,

"oh! and here" he says, reaching into his pocket, taking out a little bracelet, made of a cluster of tiny shells, strung together by a black sting "i found some time yesterday to make this out of the shells i gathered from all the times we have been to the beach together" he said smiling, and slipping it onto your wrist,

"i love it, and the crab, and you," you say, putting a hand on the back of his head, pulling him down to plant a gentle kiss on his little horns, making him giggle,

"i love you to, you big, dorky, clumsy, lovable, angelfish!" he says, and squishes your cheeks so you make a fish face, and kissing you on your puffed up lips, and your jaw line,

"glub glub" you say, he lets go of your face and you both giggle, your giggling was interrupted by the squealing of your friend,

"eeeeeeeeeeeeee! i ship them so much! ahhh its so canon! my babies are to adorable for me to even! eeeeeahhhh!" Meulin squealed from her matesprit's side, Kurloz patted the top of her head,

"sorry" he said, smiling apologetically,

"its fine" Kankri laughs.

that was three sweeps ago, you and Kankri are still in a happy matespritship, you still have the crab plush him and Porrim made, you still wear the bracelet he made, and he still wears the necklace, hiding it in his oversized sweater, even though the chain is worn and rusting slightly, he still wears it, even in death.


End file.
